5 ocasiones en las que no se habló de esa noche
by nekyia11
Summary: House/Cuddy, Michigan y todo lo que conllevó.


Cinco ocasiones en las que (no) se habló de esa noche

Título: Cinco ocasiones en las que (no) se habló de esa noche

Fandom: House MD

Rating: PG 13 por si acaso

Spoilers: principio de la segunda temporada, con Stacy

Disclaimer: sí, son míos. De hecho me pagan cada vez que escribo fanfic.

Reviews y comments de todo tipo serán bienvenidos, si no te ha gustado, si cambiarías algo, házmelo saber!

Cinco ocasiones en las que (no) se habló de esa noche

**I**

Llevan casi diez horas haciendo pruebas y controlando el estado del paciente y aún así House sigue haciendo bromas sobre lo importante que es el sueño para funcionar bien. Irritante es un eufemismo para referirse a él. Sobreviven con varias tazas de café cada uno y dándose golpecitos cada vez que uno entrecierra los ojos más de lo necesario para leer.

-Vaya – dice Chase despreocupadamente entre bostezo y bostezo- House debe de ser muy bueno en la cama.

A los tres segundos de decirlo y gracias a las caras de sus compañeros se da cuenta de todas las interpretaciones de su comentario e intenta arreglarlo, pero el daño ya esta hecho.

-Cuddy. Lo digo por Cuddy. Siempre enseñándose las uñas mutuamente y eso. Sólo digo que ahí hay algo más, no creo que os pille de improviso.

Foreman asiente como lo hace cuando escucha comentarios obvios y Cameron mira estupefacta a Chase, que muerde la goma del lápiz satisfecho de haber aclarado la situación.

-¿Así que es eso? ¿No creéis que alguien pueda contratar a un diagnosticador brillante sin que haya algo de fondo?

-No estamos hablando de un médico cualquiera- Foreman habla sin levantar la vista de la historia clínica- House es un grano en el culo para cualquier director en su sano juicio

-Ya veo. –Cameron se lleva las manos a las caderas- Lo reducís todo al sexo.

-Qué más da. Sólo hacemos lo mismo que ellos.

-Claro, los cientos de pacientes que ha curado no pintan nada

-Contra todos los miles de dólares en demandas no tienen nada que hacer. Sin embargo, un revolcón cada cierto tiempo puede hacer olvidar las diferencias.

Cameron sigue murmurando con las cejas alzadas mientras se sirve su tercer té de la noche. Frases cortantes y algún que otro "hombres…" sirven a Chase y Foreman para saber que, o bien Cameron se indigna por los rumores de la posible relación de Cuddy y House o porque –por fin- se acaba de dar cuenta de todo.

-Venga, hombre. Hay que reconocerle a House su mérito, con su pierna no debe de ser fácil…

Bostezan y se quedan callados, con demasiadas preguntas rondando sus cabezas.

**II**

Se le escapan las razones por las que Stacy se va, y aún entiende menos cómo ha tardado tanto en irse. Pero sabe que su jefe de diagnóstico es parte de las dos respuestas y comprende que Gregory House es siempre el problema y su solución.

Se alegra. Aunque no debería y por eso tiene que reprimir una punzada de culpabilidad. Stacy es una abogada brillante y muy útil para el hospital, y lo que es bueno para el hospital es bueno para Cuddy. Lástima que la ecuación no se repita al revés.

-Espero que lo hayas reflexionado bien

-Mark ya ha terminado la recuperación, no hay nada que me retenga aquí.

-¿Ni nadie?

Un largo suspiro y una sonrisa amarga. Le brillan los ojos.

-Le dije que le elegía a él y no a Mark. Respondió diciendo que él nunca podría cambiar, y que por eso no debería quedarme. –coge su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y lo dobla cuidadosamente sobre su brazo- Habría asumido los riesgos pero él ha vuelto a apartarme. Esta vez diferente, pero el resultado es el mismo.

Alguna vez ha podido llegar a considerar a Stacy una amiga. Era agradable poder hablar con alguien que no pensaba que estaba loca por tener a House contratado. Alguien que le conociera como ella, y que comprendiera lo adictivo y lo intoxicante que podía ser a veces.

Es una noche muy oscura. Con enormes nubes negras tapando las estrellas, y podría jurar que las farolas del campus dan menos luz de la habitual. Y Stacy está ahí parada en su despacho, mirándola con ojos chispeantes e inquisitivos, sosteniendo aún el bolígrafo con el que ha firmado su dimisión.

-Greg nunca me lo contó, ¿sabes?- dice cuando alcanza la puerta

-El qué

-Que hubo algo entre vosotros

Por alguna razón, más allá de toda lógica, siente que Stacy casi le está pidiendo una disculpa.

-Hace más tiempo del que... –se aclara la garganta- ¿cómo lo sabías?

-No lo sabía – agarra el picaporte y abre la puerta- me lo acabas de decir.

**III**

House se acerca al pequeño armario y alcanza dos vasos, que llena con hielos y un líquido dorado oscuro.

-¿Qué celebramos?- pregunta Wilson

-Nada. Por eso bebemos.

Le parece un argumento razonable y no dice nada. Se limita a aflojarse la corbata y alzar el vaso sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

-Salud.

Es un jueves por la noche en la sala de personal y Wilson acaba de despedirse de Stacy. Un par de palabras amables y un cortés "suerte", Mark esperaba en la puerta y parecía impaciente por irse.

-Así que se va.

-Eso tengo entendido.

-¿Y tú has tenido algo o todo que ver?- es una pregunta aceptable

Le da la respuesta más sincera que tiene.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno. Las cosas irán mejor ahora – Wilson lo dice tan convencido que House casi puede creerle.

Quiere decirle que es un maldito sensiblero, o soltarle algún comentario sarcástico que le de una pequeña idea de lo jodido que está por dentro, o emborracharle hasta que se den ánimos mutuamente para despotricar contra Stacy y todos los abogados del planeta. Pero no le sale y en el fondo piensa que sí, que tiene un poco de razón

La botella de whisky se vacía lentamente a medida que avanza la noche entre conversaciones sobre el partido de baloncesto de esa semana y la cantidad ingente de corbatas horteras de Chase, que podría igualar y casi superar a Wilson. El contenido de la botella merma aún más cuando Cuddy se sirve un pequeño vaso y les da las buenas noches, haciendo resonar la cadencia acompasada de sus tacones a lo largo del pasillo.

-Me acosté con ella.

House casi puede oír en la mente de Wilson un "clic" y todo parece ordenarse. Stacy y Mark. El whisky sobre la mesa. Todo.

-No me lo habías contado.

-Lo hago ahora.

-Creí que solo fue un beso.

-¿Un beso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que la besé?

-Pues… que me lo contaste.

-Pero qué dices. Yo nunca te he contado semejante cosa. Que yo sepa esta es la primera vez que te hablo de Michigan

-Estás más borracho de lo que creía –dice Wilson mientras alza las cejas y suspira, hinchándose de paciencia- Maryland, House. Fuiste con Stacy a Maryland.

-Ya. Y yo te hablo de Michigan. Deja a Stacy en paz.

-Pero si tú has sacado el tema

-No. Cuddy. Yo te hablo de Cuddy y de Michigan.

Cuesta unos segundos asimilar la información y otros pocos descifrar si es un chiste, una broma, o una confesión. O las tres opciones juntas.

-Te… te has acostado con Cuddy.- balbucea sin estar muy seguro, como quien lee los ingredientes de un medicamento, esperando una reacción de House, le valdría cualquiera. Pero el rostro impasible de éste le alarma aún más. – Con Cuddy. ¿Con Cuddy? ¡¿Te has acostado con Cuddy?!

-Por dios Wilson. ¿Necesitas que vaya por el carro de paradas?

-Con Cuddy, no me jodas… -en opinión de House, su mejor amigo parece un dibujo animado, mirándole fijamente y moviendo los labios sin emitir sonidos- eso… eso no me lo esperaba.

-Ya veo.

-Pero explica muchas cosas – Wilson sonríe. Ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente por qué.

-Como cuáles.

-Pues muchas cosas. Muchas, muchas cosas. Y se merece un brindis –alza la copa sonriendo de lado y dos mechones de su flequillo rebelde resbalando por la frente- Por lo que venga después.

-Después de qué – pregunta mientras alcanza el vaso

-De todo. De ellas. De esta noche y de Michigan

Le parece un buen brindis. El cristal de los vasos choca y los hielos casi desechos se tambalean en su interior.

-Salud.

**IV**

Hubo una noche. Hubo ganas, piernas enredadas y manos desabrochando botones torpemente hasta saltar varios de la blusa de Cuddy. Gracias a dios que House llevaba camiseta y eso les ahorró un tiempo demasiado largo para dos universitarios impacientes y casi graduados en un apartamento pequeño con libros y discos esparcidos por el suelo. Luego hubo una mudanza a Nueva York y otra a Jersey.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a las… dios, son las tres de la mañana…

-Las mías siempre son buenas razones

-Avisarme de que están echando porno lésbico en la tele no lo es.

-No es eso. –pausa, alerta de que habla en serio- ¿Tú te acuerdas? ¿De lo de Michigan?

De repente se le ha ido todo el sueño. Como si se hubiera metido en una piscina de agua helada. Un elixir mágico llena sus venas y sólo reza para que el pulso agitado no sea advertido por un diagnosticador a través del tendido telefónico.

-Lejanamente.

_Ya, claro._

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No sé. Insomnio.

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono la incomoda y siente la necesidad imperiosa de romperlo. El problema es que no sabe cómo.

-¿Has… llamado sólo para eso?

-¿No lo piensas? Porque yo no puedo dejar de acordarme, Cuddy. De que te salté tres botones y de que podría haberte arrancado la falda. Esa verde oscuro que llevabas a veces. ¿Aún la tienes?

-House…

-Y recuerdo que te pusiste mi camiseta negra al día siguiente, la de los cuadros en la manga. Te quedaba bien.

-¿Cuántas vicodinas…?

-Dos.- le oye suspirar al otro lado del teléfono- Buenas noches Cuddy.

**V**

No es la mecánica a la que acostumbran. No discuten ni se retan intelectualmente. No es un como jugar un partido verbal y quedar empatados, ni es House saliéndose con la suya, y tampoco es Cuddy controlando la evolución de sus pacientes recordándole que no es Dios y que no puede hacer lo que quiera.

Resulta que Cuddy no se siente capaz de decirle a House que se marche. Resulta House está plantado en su salón, acorralándola contra la chimenea respirando agitado y traspasando el olor a calor y champú que hay entre ellos, gigante e impasible. Resulta que en esta ocasión, House sí parece poder hacer lo que quiera.

House no sabe muy bien lo que quiere pero lo quiere ahora. Descargar la electricidad de su cuerpo. Quiere explotar. Quiere clavar los ojos en algo y tenerlo. Quiere cargar contra algo y poseerlo, quiere control, quiere hundirse, quiere liberar su fuerza y eso que grita desde dentro del estómago. Quiere explicarle a Cuddy por qué hace dos semanas que no puede dormir. Quiere entender por qué los casos ya no son tan entretenidos, ni Wilson tan divertido de molestar. Quiere saber y tener y lo quiere todo ahora, en ese salón, sobre esa moqueta, contra esa chimenea. Quiere a Cuddy en su cuello suplicando que la bese, jurando en cada idioma que no se ha olvidado de la nieve de Michigan y la luz ámbar de las lamparitas de la biblioteca. Y si eso no pasa cree que se va a volver loco.

-Dímelo

-House qué –ya no parece tan fácil discutir con su barba rozándola el cuello.

-Michigan –es como lograr encender una hoguera a base de frotar ramas. Produce tanta satisfacción lograrlo que lo último que piensas es en apagarla.

Trata de recuperar la compostura y respira hondo tres veces.

Uno.

Tres.

Y es electricidad pura lo que recorre su cuerpo con tanta facilidad que parece violenta. Las cargas positivas y negativas chocan de forma agresiva y se dan a la fuga por cada poro de su piel mientras piensa en todas las soluciones posibles para salir de ahí.

El hueco entre Gregory House y la pared. Y Lisa Cuddy siempre sabe qué hacer. Es buena tomando decisiones y teniendo el control de algo, excepto ahora. Si desliza un poco la cara a través de la mejilla áspera de House puede besarle. Pero a veces los besos no significan el principio sino el final de algo, y no quiere que la voz resbaladiza de House cese.

-Las luces de Michigan. El olor a hielo y eso que llenaba las calles. El café y el lago.

-Me acuerdo

Y eso es todo lo que él necesita escuchar para dar el siguiente paso y presionar ambas cinturas. Se desliza con infinita facilidad y todo parece más real, sentir la lengua de House entrar en su boca sin encontrar resistencia y corresponderle con la misma intensidad. El sutil sabor a cerveza de su boca y los labios humedecidos. El carmín y sus rodillas flojeando, y todo lo que conlleva cuando cojean torpemente hasta el sofá, con dedos por todas partes y sus alientos chocando luchando por llenar sus pulmones. Los rizos de Cuddy se esparcen por el cuello de House y ambos saben que tienen todo –intensidad, recuerdos, saliva, manos que buscan bajo la ropa y botones desabrochándose demasiado rápido- excepto control. Falta espacio y se acomodan tirando cojines y ropa al suelo, luchando uno encima del otro.

Mentirían ambos si esto no es lo que necesitan. Sin hablar ni preguntar, sin explicaciones sobre por qué Michigan está entre ellos, palpitando con más intensidad de la que acostumbra, sin necesidad de fingir que no pasó nada. Los movimientos fluyen sin esfuerzo y parecen liberarse con las primeras gotas de sudor. Completan el ciclo empezado demasiados años atrás.

Cuando se separan lo suficiente como para darse espacio sin dejar de rozarse empieza a nevar. Es lo justo.

-La última vez preparé yo el café- House alcanza con una mano su cuello y la atrae hacia así.

-Bien –dice sin aparatar la mirada de los ojos azul océano- pero a la próxima te vuelve a tocar.

Suena a promesa en sus labios enrojecidos y sonríe mientras recoge la camisa de House del suelo y la abotona un poco, descalza sobre la moqueta. Nueva Jersey resulta no estar tan mal, y los otoños son más cálidos de lo que acostumbran en otros estados. La nieve se amontona sobre el alféizar de las ventanas en un sábado por la noche.


End file.
